Forbidden Love
by CookiiRoxzXD00
Summary: Madeline is a soul eater and Gilbert is a hunter. Their love is forbidden but is the love enough for them to fight for it? Who knows. Rated M for things. OOC! Fem!CanadaxPrussia! MadelinexGilbert.
1. Intro

_**Intro!**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madeline Williams~~~~~~~~~~**

I look across the lake, staring at a dark shady figure, knowing an instant that it was him. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. His eyes are a ruby, blood red. His skin was pale and his hair as white as snow. The man was tall and slender. Well, that was what I heard he looked like, but never have I seen him with my own eyes, not until now of course. He is known to be ruthless and merciless, cold with no heart. I guess I'll find out sooner then I planned.

I watched with cautious eyes as he walks out of the shadows slowly, grinning as though he already won this fight. I feel a grin come across my face as I see for once the rumors were true. He smirked and I can see his sharp k-9s and I found it odd. He looked me over, "I see what they say about you is truly understated, because you are more beautiful than the stars themselves." He says calmly, as I notice his eyes are really a shimmering red.

"You flatter me.. But if I say so myself, what they say of you is nearly true, Gilbert Beilschmidt." I say in an emotionless way, moving my hands slowly at my waist where my weapons are hidden. Wanting to kill him where he stands but knowing I would not get close enough for a strike so I let my hands drop to the sides of my body.

"Indeed my awesome reputation processes me, though they fear me but they say you do not, that you want me die." He shakes his head in disappointment and is that a slight hint of regret I see? "And I was hoping that maybe we can be friends, allies. Or something of that sort." He says teasingly, as he leans against, an old oak tree, crossing his arms over his chest. His stare piercing into me, digging right into my soul and I have to admit that gave me the chills, but I walk towards him lightly, startling the man.

I fight off a grin and keep my expressionless mask, "How odd, I thought nothing can startle you, a man who knows no fear or regret." I say as I stop right in front of him, looking into his eyes, searching for something but finding nothing.

A sudden light breeze plays with my hair gently, when he suddenly takes a hold of my shoulders, spinning me around and pinning me against the tree. I can see playful anger in his now dark red eyes.

"Don't be foolish little girl, I can easily kill you, like I killed your parents." He says angrily, his face too close to mine, but I don't flinch or show any signs of distress. He chuckles and releases my shoulders, "Sorry for my unawesome behavior." He takes a step back, "And I'm also sorry that I have to kill such a beautiful woman like you." He says in a charming, flirtatious way, he once again looks me over but slowly this time.

"There is no need to be sorry, because I'll be the one who will be killing you. After all I am much stronger and smarter than my weakling parents." As I say this I have one blade held to his neck and the other held against his thigh. A grin spreads across my lips, looking at him and then I slice his neck and thigh but in a blink of an eye he was gone, disappearing into the shadows. I mentally curse my slowness and cocky attitude for my mistake.

I didn't dare make a more while I search with my eyes and listen with my ears. My body tenses up as suddenly his odd laughter of 'Kesesese' echoes through the lake and woods. His laughter coming from every direction, a chill runs down my spine as a cold metal blade is held to the back of my neck. I was so surprised and impressed by his skill to be quick and quiet. This was a deadly combination.

I can feel his warm breath on my skin, as he whispers into my ear, "Nice try… But maybe this once I'll let you go, only so you can get a bit better… And maybe, just maybe you can kill me." He says in a soft tone, suddenly feeling his lips on my neck, a chill runs down my back.

I turn around quickly, to find him gone. I touch the back of my neck where he kissed me. I try to even out my breathing and putting my daggers away before picking up my cloak that was on the ground. I slide my cloak over my shoulders looking around quickly. I grab my bag from the ground also. Than black, razor sharp wings grow out from my back. The spread out wide and twitch lightly. I look around before I flap my large wings and flew off into the crisp night air.

**~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~~~~~~~~**

I was sitting up in a tree, watching her carefully as she picked up her bag from the ground. I leaned forward slightly as my eyes grew in surprise as she grew large black wings. I tilted my head to the side as she looked around hesitantly for me. And in a sudden movement she took off into the night like a beautiful dark angel. I sighed softly as I jumped out of the tree and made my way over to my horse Shadow.

I really couldn't stop thinking about her, "Madeline." I said her name out loud. Her name sounded so mysterious and innocent. It was hard to explain what it felt like being so close to her. It was intoxicating, and I needed more. I felt like the hardest thing to do was to control myself when I was near her. I honestly fell in love with this woman when I first saw a painting of her when she hit adulthood. All those years ago, and now that I have been so close, so very close. She was gone like that

I kicked a small rock on the road as I can see her in my head, her beautiful amethyst eyes and her soft pale skin with those soft pink lips. Her golden wheat hair was so soft and she smelled of maple. I can honestly say she was more beautiful than the painting I saw all those years ago. She was real and not just a painting.

I sighed softly as I looked to the sky, admiring the stars. "I wish I wasn't a slave to the contract… I don't want to hurt her…" I rubbed my eyes and sighed once more before noticing Shadow. I smiled and jogged over to her. Shadow nuzzled my cheek and for a moment I forgot my worries. I got up on the saddle, "Let's go home, Shadow." She huffed and we were off.

I looked around slightly and my mind wondered again. I don't want to be a hunter anymore, I just want to live a normal life where… I don't have to kill the woman I love. Damn this curse, damn it for making me what I am, a monster. I should just face the facts. I'm a hunter and she is a soul eater, it was doomed from the very beginning, so why should I care now. Why? Well because I'm in love with her. Damn this curse, damn, damn, just gott damn it.

**Author's Note.**

_Okie Dokie. Enjoy the reading. Follow, favorite and review!_

Oh also, more information about the past of both characters will be shown later on in the chapters. So if any of you get confused, I'm sorry it's just how the story is written.


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madeline Williams~~~~~~~~~~**

I get up from my bed and went over to my desk where my weapons lay out on. I couldn't sleep at all because of the thoughts of tonight keeping me awake. So I decided to start sharpening my daggers, knives and also cleaning each blade carefully. After finishing those I look at the time, finding it is only been 30 minutes so I quickly decide to sharpen and dip my arrow heads in poison. As I do so my mind wonders to earlier tonight, playing over what happened. But there was something about him, the way he looked at me. It gave me the chills, like he wanted something from me. Maybe he did, it could be the reason he let me go. Something important I know, maybe. But I can't be all too sure.

I look out the window, "The sun will be rising soon." I say quietly to a small painting of my parents as though they were really there with me. "Why did you have to go out hunting that night?" I turn to the painting of them hoping they could answer me but I know they couldn't because they were dead. I sighed and walked over to the painting, looking at it, they hold each other happily, my mother looking up at my father lovingly, and my father holding my mother protectively. I always wondered about that day. The day they got married. That was the day my dear mother found out she was with child, with me. I turn to look out the window once again and sigh heavily. I close the curtains around the large house.

The sunlight hurts my eyes but it didn't burn, I'm not a vampire, it was just I stay awake at night and the sun seems to bother me now. Well I'm a soul eater, just like my mother was. More alive than dead but to stay young forever I would have to kill people, just as she did. There are only a few still out there like me, well my parents believed there was. They said it was a curse more than a gift. I believe them now that I am older. I haven't aged since 1650 now, I started to age quicker when I was 25, then I knew what my parents meant. Not being able to have a normal life. I would have done the smart thing and died like a normal human but, I couldn't, I had to find mother and father's killer and take revenge for them.

The hunger was unbelievable. I just couldn't control myself. I remember when I first killed someone, eating their souls. Sucking it out, the horror in her eyes, she was my best friend. Her family took me in when my parents died, though my parents weren't poor, they were very wealthy. I lived with them, until I was at the age of 18, I moved into my parents' house. I lived there and I would visit my dear friend Ally Jones. I was at her wedding, and I was there when she had her first child. And then I killed her. I never forgave myself for killing my best friend. I left then and promised to never come back again.

I pace my room tiredly, the outside world safe from me for another night. I was out hunting last night. I always leave home to go out hunting for a couple days. I had to retreat early this time because of him. I cling to my chest, 'She's hungry' I thought. I tap my chest lightly in comfort, 'Soon love… Soon' I thought again, I walked over to the table in a slight rush and carefully pack up my things for hunting, knowing in my heart that if I don't feed soon she'll go in a killing rage. Memories of the killing rages, it frightened me so much, that I pack up quicker and then wait for nightfall like I always do.

I look at the list of names and I choose two, Kevin Leafer, and Sam Linner. I smiled happily, "Kill those who killed the innocent and let the innocent rest for knowing their killers have been brought to justice." I nod sharply and grab two clothes of each scent of them. I inhale their scents heavily, a grin creeps on my face and I walk out of the house, locking the door behind me and I walk into the dark forest where I let out my wings. I sighed happily to smell the fresh air and take off into the night sky, looking at the earth with my sharp eye sight.

**~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~~~~~~~~~**

I sat in a unimportant tavern in some unimportant small town. I had a beer in my hand. I was in the dark corner, keeping to myself just like every other time. I was thinking, always thinking. A young looking fellow came to sit beside me and he spoke, "Hello amigo." He would lean back into his chair, "Hey Toni." I then would reply casually.

Antonio smiled sheepishly, "So did you get her?" He would look at me curiously and eagerly.

I shook my head slowly, staring at my beer, "Nein, actually… I let her go." I muttered and lifted my gaze to my friend.

He stared at me with wide eyes, gapping in shock, "What?!" He said in a squeaky voice.

I rolled my eyes, "I let her go…" I shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

Antonio huffed, "Not a big deal! He could come in any moment and have you killed! Is that what you want amigo, death?" He waved his arms around dramatically.

I looked around slight and was glad that everyone was minding their own business, I sighed, "Relax Toni. He can't have me killed, he still needs me to do his dirty work, plus… I need a challenge." I took a sip from my beer.

Antonio looked at me for a moment, "A challenge? You really believe she can give you that challenge?" He said more seriously.

I nodded my head slightly, "Ja, I gave her enough motive. I did kill her parents."

Antonio eyed me carefully, "Hmm… What if she successes? What then?" I looked up at him, "Then I'm dead." I looked at him.

He nodded his head slowly and didn't say anything for a few minutes then he grinned, "You love her, don't you?" I blinked at him, "HOW?! How on earth did you know?" I leaned back against my chair.

Antonio grinned, "It's so obvious!" He laughed his usual cheerful laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever…" I mumbled, sipping my beer. "I gotta get going amigo, see you around!" He smiled brightly.

I watched my friend walk away then groaned lightly, "I can't believe this, this.. This is so unawesome." I mumbled then also got up and decided that work would get my mind off of things.

I smiled at Shadow who was eating some apples. I guessed they were from Antonio. I pat her neck lightly. Then I got up on the saddle and we were off once more to the next town over, where my next contract was awaiting their death but without them knowing it of course. I sighed tiredly. Physically I didn't need sleep but I still felt tired. I guess it's just another emotion for my kind. I wasn't like other hunters around here.

My family, long ago were great assassins and were given a target. Back then they didn't know who they were going to kill and that was their greatest mistake because the targets were a whole tribe of people with such amazing power that it was the reason my family were hired to wipe them out. Just as the very last member of the tribe was cornered, she put a curse on my family that they were to live forever or until they were killed by a simple metal blade. But that was the thing; they couldn't willingly give themselves up to being killed. They had to have someone better than them to kill them.

As the long years passed we've taken up the name the hunters because that was how we felt like. Like hunters, hunting their prey. All that was left of my family now is my grandfather, my brother and I. It was a lonely life to live. All we do it kill and get paid for it, I wouldn't really call it living though. I sighed; it was going to be a long day that much I was sure about.

**Author's Note**

_Well another chapter up. Enjoy the reading. Follow, Favorite and Review!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THE STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madeline Williams~~~~~~~~~~**

I sit on a large branch in a large oak tree playing a small Irish flute in the late afternoon, letting my leg swing. A young man walks up hearing the music, he looked up at me curiously, "Hello, miss?" he said shyly, I look down at him, guessing he was the age of 24 and he was very handsome. He had a baby face but his body said different. I smile, "Why hello there, sir." I climb down the large oak tree carefully, not wanting to scare the man off by jumping out of the tree unnaturally.

He straightens up form and stepped forward to help me down but he was still looking at me, "What were you doing up there? You could have got yourself hurt."

I gave him a warm smile, "I was enjoying this beautiful afternoon in the shade of the tree, and playing some music to the birds." I would blush softly to get his attention.

He smiled shyly, "Oh yes it is a beautiful afternoon, with the sun out and a nice light breeze." He looked around for a few seconds then back at me.

I would look around too, then back at him, "What are you looking for? Are you expecting someone?" I said in a fake cute curious tone.

He shakes his head, "Oh no… I was making sure no one was coming." He moves closer to me, towering over me. A grin comes across his handsome face, than he quickly takes a hold of my shoulders and pulls me to him forcefully.

I would look up at him, with my face flushed and fake fear in my eyes, but in my head I grin, "W-What are you doing?! Please let me go! You are hurting me, sir!" I pretend a weak attempt to push away from him but he laughed loudly and his grip gets tighter around my shoulders and he kisses me forcefully on the lips.

I then grin, and bit his lip hard enough for him to flinch back cursing and also letting me to attend his wound. "You little witch!" I laugh half-heartedly, "You'd only wish I were a witch. Mister Sam Linner, if I'm not mistaken."

His eyes darkened, "Who are you? How do you know my name? Who sent you here?!" He says in anger, "Answer me witch!"

I shake my head, letting out an annoyed sigh, "I'm not a witch. I'm much more, worse than that Mister Linner… I came here, to right your wrongs and those wrongs you have done you shall pay with your life, young mortal." I look at him with a devilish grin, "Time to feed my love." I say in a demonic voice.

His eyes widen in fear as he turns to run away, but by then I already start to change my form into a large white polar bear with long sharp teeth, and black hollow eyes with a bright amethyst ring that seem to pulse. Very large black wings grow out from my back then they were horrible looking, also my claws were razor sharp. Then two long black horns sprout out from my head that made me look like some sort of demon polar bear. But I guess that was what I was a soul eating demon polar bear with wings. Before Sam Linner was half a foot away I hit him with my clawed paw and he went flying the air and landed on his back, he was now bleeding out and most likely had a few broken bones but he was very much alive. I towered over his mangled body and dug my claws into his shoulders, he screamed in agony and this is when I took my chance and sucked out his very soul. The colorful and beautiful soul flowed through his mouth and eyes. It was very delicious soul indeed.

After a few seconds of eating his soul, I changed back into my human form. I quickly changed into some cloths because I was naked and start to clean up the mess after changing, moving the body and throwing it off the cliff. I then get my things and move onto the next victim. I hum softly feeling satisfied as I walk, not regretting about the kill or the next kill to come.

**~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~~~~~~~~~**

I was leaning over a dead body of a young boy. I clean the blood off my blade, "Another kill and another haunting memory…" I mutter while I get up with a heavy sigh. I leave the body and the mess. I turn around and leave the small house with a heavy heart. I look at my list and the young boy's name burns out on the paper. "Six more to go… I guess."

I look up at the sky, "Nearly nightfall… Full moon tonight…" Shadow comes up to me, greeting me as always, I would then smile and get onto the saddle, "To the tavern, girl." And the horse happily obeys her master and goes to the tavern in the next town.

The road goes along a tall cliff. I notice something odd in a nearby bush. I quickly get off of Shadow, and go see what the odd thing was. I move a branch out of the way to find a dead body. I look up at the cliff, than back down at the body. I lean over the body to examine it closely but as I touch to feel the skin, the body turns to dust. I quickly stepped back and knew it was, "Madeline…"

I look at the pile of dust and around it, "It's been here more for than a few hours… She could still be around." I whistle for Shadow to come over and she trots over, I sighed as I get back on the saddle, "Continue on Shadow." And Shadow does so as she continued down the road

After an hour on the road they finally come to a small town, with a tavern and room rentals. I go into the tavern and find a table in a dark corner, and I sit there. I notice another figure across the room wearing a black cloak, and large hood over the person's head, hiding their face with a dark shadow. I also notice that this mysterious figure has no drink, and is smaller than most of the men in this tavern.

Suddenly red piercing eyes are looking at me from the hood, others ignored it, but then again they always do. The eyes dim and fade into the darkness of the hood once again. The mysterious figure stood up as a young woman came and gestured to follow her. The figure followed her, by the looks of it. The mysterious figure was a woman as well.

I followed them with my eyes, watching the woman in the cloak, something seems familiar about her. The way she moves. I shook the thought out of my mind, and ask for a beer. I sat there quietly for a few hours drinking. I wanted to get drunk but couldn't, it has its ups and downs.

The mysterious figure came and sat before me, still not being able to see her face, "Hello Gilbert." Her voice soft and gentle, I knew then it was her, I sort of guess it was her.

I look up with a smirk, "Hello Maddie, and how are you may I ask?"

She slipped her hood back, reveling herself, "I'm fine, and yourself?" She looked up at me with her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Oh. Just awesome." I take a sip of my beer, feeling dry. "What brings you on this side of the country?" I ask casually, like old friends would.

She smiled, "Hunting, and I'm guessing so are you, am I corrected?" She said.

I nodded slightly, "Something of that sort I guess."

She rises up her hand and ordered wine, than she turned to me with a smile, "Oh how interesting." The wine was brought to her.

"Ah, indeed very interesting, so do you come this way often?" I watch her closely as she inhales the wine, knowing the smell of it from where I was sitting, it was red wine.

She shook her head, "No, I only go where the hunting is good and well it brought me here." She takes a small sip from her wine.

"Oh so true, hunting is best when there is prey to hunt." I nod agreeing to that.

"I best be going, after all the prey aren't dumb animals." She stood up, pulling her hood back on, holding her bag, "Until another time Gilbert." She smiled and nodded politely before leaving.

I looked up at her and smiled, "Happy hunting Maddie, and its Gil next time." I watched her leave, but her scent still lingered in the air.

I sat there for some time, than Antonio sat down where she sat before him. He smiled, "Hello amigo."

"Hey Toni." I say lightly still in a daze, I look up at him and laugh.

"Uhhh… Are you ok there Gil?" He chuckles lightly.

"Oh no, no, I'm perfectly awesome." I suddenly stopped laughing.

He raises his eye brow at his friend, "Are you sure Gil?" He leaned back against his seat.

"I'm not sure." I smile. "I think… I've been bewitched…" I mutter lightly.

"And why is that?" He then leans forward on his elbows on the table, curious of what I have to say.

"Well, Toni. She was just sitting right where you are sitting right now, my friend." I point to the seat.

He straightens up, "She was sitting here?" He looks down then up at me and he laughs.

I then join him in his laugh, "It was odd… Because she talked like it was nothing but normal, like I never killed her parents or I threatened her."

He chuckled, "My amigo, she accepts the fact of all that but no doubt she still wants to kill you."

I nodded in agreement, "That I know, but it was nice to talk with her in a way."

"Ahh, because my friend you fancy the girl." He again leaned back into his chair, like he was right, and he was right.

"Sorry friend but I cannot risk fancying any woman." I say quickly, maybe too quickly.

"It happens whether we want it or not, and it has happened to you my amigo, but I should be going, work is calling." He got up.

"I... Whatever… I will see you another time, Toni." I nod to him as he leaves, I decide to get a room, and get some rest for the next person on the list, though I didn't need it at all.

**Author's Note**

_Another awesome chapter! Enjoy the reading ^^'. Follow, Favorite and Review!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THE STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madeline Williams~~~~~~~~~~**

I look around me, scanning the area for anything unusual, like a trap or something of that sort. I continue to walk as I see and smell men behind the bushes, in the shadows of the trees. Then they walk out of the shadows with knives and other weapons to scare me, I keep a straight face, looking at them all, "Hello gentlemen." I say calmly.

They all look at me, grinning devilishly. One of them spoke up, and I knew that he was the leader. He was tall and built, "What are you doing out here little girl? You do know it's dangerous to walk out late at night by yourself. There are bad people out here that are more than willing to have some fun with a defenseless, pretty girl like you." He looks me over slowly, grinning more. "But if I don't say so myself, I would like to see what is hiding underneath that cloak of yours." He took a few steps closer to me.

I smile sweetly, "I'm out hunting. But I would say it's safest to walk alone by myself. And I agree there are bad people out there, but I should tell you I'm not a defenseless little girl as you claim me to be. And guess by your age, I'm way older then you are." I look at the others, "Friends of yours?"

He grins, "Yeah, they are, and they like to have fun too." They all chuckle and snicker at what he said.

"Hmmm… and your name is?" I look at him, looking him over quickly, before anyone noticed that I did.

He looks at the others and asks them, "She deserves to know who will make her world go wild right?" They all whoop, and chant to him, he grins, "Kevin."

I smile, "Kevin who?" I fight back a grin when I know his name but I knew already by his scent then I look at the others, I count the men, and I come up to 16 of them.

He grinned like an egoistic loser, "Kevin Leafer, now that you know my name, you got to tell me your name little lady."

I slip my hood back and I can hear them all gasp at my beauty I then look up at him as he grin grew wider, "Madeline, Madeline Williams, and for a fair warning. I'm going to kill you… All of you." I look at the others when I said 'All of you.'

Kevin then steps closer to me, looking stern and insulted, "And how are you going to kill all of us, little missy?" He says coldly, glaring at me.

"Well for one thing, I'm not a little girl. I'm a soul eating demon. I'll kill them first in 10 seconds, give or take a second. I'll save you for last because I came all this way to eat up your soul." I smile sadistically.

"I'm flattered but that's impossible." He says, with a slight hint of annoyance. "You're just a girl and there is no such thing as demons, it's just made up to scare little kids." He said not believing me and that was his mistake.

I get annoyed, "Oh, no it is not. I have no reason to lie to you… But I guess you'll just have to see for yourself." I untie my cloak, letting it fall to the ground with my bag, I hold my bow, and take one of my poison tipped arrows. I send the arrows flying at ten people in 6 seconds, and throw my daggers at the other six in 4 seconds, I look at him with a smile, "You were saying?"

He looks around in confusion, "H-How? How did you do that so quickly?!" He says with a hint of fear in his voice.

I grin, "Well, I'm quick and also I am soul eating demon." I look at the dead bodies behind him. "Now down to business, I am here to right your wrongs, you will pay with your death and your soul." I say casually.

He looks at me in anger, "I do as I wish! And you are not the judge of my actions." He spat his words.

"That I am not but I do the works of the innocent and I will tell you, those people you murdered, you had no right to do so, and many of those people are innocent. You also drag young men into your little group to do more bad things, and I for one think one else bad person in this world will help a bit." I put my bow down by my cloak and bag.

He watches me carefully, "What are you doing?" He holds his weapon firmly in his hands.

"I'm getting ready to kill you, and the last thing you will see is your death and you will wish you never have done what you did to those many people." I turn and look at him with a sweet and innocent smile.

"Then it shall be, because I don't regret doing it, I liked it, it thrilled me." He laughs loudly.

I nod sharply, "Time to feed my sweet love." I say in a demonic voice once again, I change my form quickly into the demon polar bear and jump on him knocking him down, digging my long claws into his chest as I suck out his soul.

After finishing him off I change back and start to clean my mess, getting rid of the dead bodies. I collect my arrows and daggers. I sigh heavily. Then I decide to get ready and go home. Then suddenly this huge grey wolf comes up to me, I stare at it, and it looks at me intensively.

"What do you want?" I say then I bow my head, showing the wolf I mean no harm to it. The wolf suddenly turned into a woman with dark skin.

"Can you pass me your cloak, Madeline Williams…?" She says with a cheerful soft voice, holding her hand out to me, I hand her my cloak quickly so she can cover her naked body.

I remain quiet as she looks around then she looks at me with a smile, "I've been looking for you for quite some time, Lady Williams."

I raises my eye brow high, "Oh have you? And why may I ask?" I watch her cautiously.

"I heard so much about you, soul eater, that you kill the human's monsters, and also that you are, wanting to take revenge on that heartless bastard, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Is this true?" She looks at me eagerly.

"Yes it is all true, though I'm not too eager to kill Gilbert Beilschmidt… Come." I say as I gesture for her to follow me.

"Why? Is it because you're afraid to?" She asks as she follows me down the path towards the small town.

"No, I'm not afraid, but I do know is that I need more time to train, to get faster and stronger…" I say as I soon wonder in thought about the night I nearly had him.

"Then I will help you. Please do not object to this. I too want revenge on him for killing my lover." She says sadly. "He took everything from me, and now I wonder alone looking for my lost lover, and my fratello." She sighs heavily.

I nod in an understanding, "I know the feeling of being alone… But I never knew what it was like to fall in love… And I know that I will never find this love, because I'm a monster in a world of monsters…" I look forward, walking in the night.

She remains quiet, than she looks at me. "I nearly forgot, but my name is Felicia or Feli." She smiles at me.

I look at her and smile back. We keep walking, knowing we were nearly there.

"Lady Madeline? I have a question to ask you…" She says hesitantly.

I look at her, "Go on." I continue to walk.

"Can you tell me your parent's name?" She asks quietly.

I think for a moment and nod slightly, "Francis and Jean Bonnefoy-Williams." A tear slowly runs down my cheek because just saying their names hurt and I wipe it away quickly.

"You miss them, don't you?" She looks at me, like I was a real being and not just a soul sucking monster, "If it is not too personal but how did they die?"

"I… I miss them greatly" I sigh heavily, "They were hunting, and I was left at home with Killer, our dog, they never took long when they would hunt together… But this time, someone was hunting them." My thoughts wonder to Gilbert. "He… Was hunting them because they were a threat to his employer, and of course he would do it… It's been a long time since their death… And all that time I still couldn't kill him… I had all that time to train and I did little, I still couldn't kill him…" I sigh again, disappointed in myself.

She listens then nods, "I will help you train, I'm not as fast or strong as him, but something tells me you are, you just haven't found it yet, like you are afraid of your other half inside of you." She looks at me for a moment then looked forward, as she noticed the tavern.

I look at the tavern as well, "We'll sleep tonight and start our travel to my place, and we'll walk on foot during the day, than when nightfall comes I'll carry you." I nod, liking the idea.

"Carry me? Why couldn't I just run?" She asked curiously.

But I don't reply to her question as we walk into the tavern, she followed me quietly and I walk down the hall into my room I have rented for a few nights, and I was glad my things were still there.

"Because flying is faster than running, my charming friend." I say once I know it's safe to talk.

We decide to talk more about it in the morning and go to sleep for we were both restless.

**Author's Note**

_OKEH! We're getting there lol, oh yay! I'm getting excited haha. Anywho~ Enjoy your reading! Follow, Favorite and Review~!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THE STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~~~~~~~~~**

I look towards the ever growing forest that surrounds a small village, than I look to the sky, "It's too early in the day for killing someone… I think I'm just going to wait for evening, and just enjoy the beautiful day." I turn from the village and walk towards a water fall not to from here, as I walk my mind can't help but start thinking about Madeline, my little Birdie… I pause, staring forward at nothing, "Wait! Did I just think that..?" I shake my head roughly as though it would help shake the thoughts away, but it didn't, and now I'm just dizzy from the effort, I sit down and sigh heavily.

"What am I going to do?!" I look up at the sky like I'm waiting for an answer, but what I didn't except to get, I got. An old, frail voice spoke kindly from in front of me.

"Simple, follow your heart, listen to it, because your heart never lies." I look forward to see where the voice came from, finding a pair of wise brown eyes looking at my red ones. I gapped like a fish before anything actually came out.

"It's not that simple…" The old woman didn't look that old, but you can tell by her voice and her eyes that she has seen many things. I couldn't help but feel like it was safe to confide in her.

She smiled a knowing smile, "Oh but it is, everything is simple, it is ourselves that make things complicated in the things we do." She looked up at the sky. "It will rain soon, come." She said simply before walking down a small but used path, I stare at her before getting up to follow.

I listened as she talked while we were walking to her home, I gave a light smile. She spoke to me in a mother-like tone, "I can tell you're from far away." She said softly.

I nodded, "I am from far away, how can you tell?" I looked her way; she chuckled and tapped the side of her eyes.

"Because you look lost, but I know you're not." She looked up at the sky again, it was cloudy. She smiled and said, "We should not be far from my home."

She was right because after we walked over a slightly steep hill, her home was on the other side, on top of another hill, surrounded by many trees and brush. "We're here." She said in a cheerful voice.

I smiled, "It looks homey." I followed her in the small cabin. By the looks of it, it has been around for quite some time.

"Yes, my late husband and I built it when we married." I saw from her, her eyes sadden.

"Oh… Your late husband? When did he past?" I realize it must be a very touchy question and I soon regret it, I look away and whisper a sorry, but she just smiled.

"He pasted three years ago, he was ten winters older then I was. But every single day I miss him." She nodded, "But it was his time to past, and I believe I would meet him soon." She walked over to a chair by the small fire place.

I look around, noticing beautiful wooden carvings of animals, flowers, trees, and a girl. I walked over to the carving of the girl.

The elderly woman noticed, "She is our daughter." She said softly, "I carved that myself, I carved everything in here…"

I looked everything over but the carving of the girl caught my interest, "Where is your daughter?"

"Safe…" Was all she said, I turned to look at her, but I didn't find that elderly woman sitting on the chair, no I didn't. I found a young youthful woman in her place, when she stood up, she was tall for a woman. Her eyes, I seen them before, then it came to me suddenly.

"Jean…" I stared at her; I couldn't help but point out that Madeline had her lips, her meek features, that wild flare… "I thought…"

She nodded, "You thought you caught me, you haven't." She looked at me with the same eyes as Madeline but I notice that her eyes had a little darker then Birdie's beautiful amethyst. Her hair was a little darker as will.

I look at her eyes, "But how?" I asked her in a quiet tone.

"Skill, and determination, I couldn't have you take my love ones away." She said simply.

"What about Francis?" I ask then.

"Magic… What else does a mage know but which is a part of him, the only way he knew how…" She walked over to carving of tall man holding a young little girl. "He adored her, and then he had to leave her in order to save her from death… I did also…" A single tear rolls down her cheek to her chin, she looked at me with such hurt and pain, loneliness and regret that I can see and feel what she felt.

I don't say anything; I just look at her for some time before saying anything, "Then what now?"

"I want to know… Why do you love mon petit ange?" She wipes the tear away.

"I don't know why, but what I do know is that I do… I don't know what to do, you very will know that you should be dead, and Madeline should be too…" I never though saying such would make me want to kill myself for talking about Maddie like that.

She noticed, "But I'm not, and she isn't… I know that I will die soon… By your blade, and you know this too." I nodded at this, looking out a small window into the forest. "Then, please… Make it quick and painless… I miss mon mari aimant…" She closed her eyes, showing she was ready.

"As you wish Jean…" I take my blade in my hand, looking at it and nod as I slit her throat quickly, making sure it didn't hurt and it was quick. I stood there, looking at the wall; I hear her body hit the floor with a light thud. I can smell the iron in the air.

"I'm sorry for everything…" A light ghostly hand touches my shoulder, and in a faraway ghostly like voice she whispered ever so gently to me, "I forgive you… Just take care of mon petit ange… Gilbert…" Then she fades into the shadows, I turn around to see her taking Francis's hand, his smile was peaceful, lovingly as he smiled at his wife, kissing her forehead, then they walk off into this thin far away ray of bright light.

I feel this weird wet substance on my cheek. I touch my cheek, and look at my hand, "Tears?" I can now feel the tears flow down my cheek, tasting some salty liquid on my lips. "So this is crying…" I sniffled and wipe the tears away before walking out of the cabin, I turn back to see the cabin fall into ruin. "Farewell friends…"

I walked back to the small village, it was already mid-evening and it just finished raining. I sigh, looking at my blade, "I can't do this anymore…" I drop it and walk over to where I left Shadow, she nays happily in seeing me, I smile, "I think we can finally rest old girl." I get on and sigh, "Home Shadow…" She obeys and starts to walk.

Days later, I rode over to a small meadow where my home was built long, long ago. "Now to rebuild my home." I say, as I get off and take off Shadow's saddle and everything else, "You're free to do as you wish girl." I gently stroke her soft fur. She lightly nips my hair before she rides off into the forest. I frown, feeling alone then…

**Author's Note**

_Yet another chapter. Well enjoy the reading. Follow, Favorite and Review! ^^'_


	6. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THE STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madeline Williams~~~~~~~~~~**

I climb over a dead tree I stop to sit down and wait for Felicia to catch up. I clench my chest as I feel this sharp pain in my chest I close my eyes tightly, trying to take deep breaths. I kneel down because I didn't want to fall over and hurting myself more. I suddenly see my mother's face in my head, than I can feel her leaving me. I haven't felt this way since three years ago, when I saw papa leaving, the same pain as well. The thought hit me maybe they didn't die all those years ago. I can then feel wet tears fall, and I can't stop them this time. So I just sob as my body shook. I don't know when but Felicia was sitting by me, holding me close to her and I lean against her, crying my pain and sorrow out.

It started to rain, but I and Felicia didn't notice, I just let it all out. For once, in my whole life... I didn't feel alone. When I finally ran out of tears it was nearly dark out and it was starting to get cold, so we got up and started to walk again.

"Feli... Thank you so much..." I looked over to her, she smiled at me.

"No need to thank me, you look like you needed it." She simply said.

I looked up at the sky, it wasn't raining anymore. It was like someone was crying with me. "Well looks like we can fly the rest of the way Feli." She just nodded.

I let out my black wings and wrap my arms around Felicia, I can on her face that she was nervous, "Don't worry.. I got you." I smiled reassuring her that things will be just fine and she smiled back.

I spread my wings out and instantly took off into the night air, it was cold but I loved it. Felicia looked down with awe in her eyes. She was stunned at the view.

I couldn't help but let a grin creep onto my lips, "Beautiful isn't it?"

She looked up at me with a smile, "Yes it is beautiful. How far are we from your home?" She asked a bit quietly.

"Not too far, maybe half hour fly." I looked forward as I flew.

She nodded and kept her gaze on the ground. After a half hour, I dove down quickly, getting Felicia to scream. She clung to me for her life, I laughed loudly before coming to a sudden stop, landing into the ground with grace, "We're here now Feli, you can let go of me now." I chuckled softly. She nodded slightly before letting go.

"G-Good… I d-don't think I want to fly e-ever again!" She shuddered. I smile and walk over to my house, opening the door. She followed me in, she sniffled the air. She then started to growl, holding into my arm tightly.

I looked around my room and saw what she was growling at, "What are you doing here Gilbert?" I looked at him, at the same time trying to comfort Felicia by patting her arm.

"Visiting…" He raised his white brow, leaning against the armchair, with a glass of whiskey in his hand, "So, you got yourself a new pet I see." Felicia growled more, her hold on my arm tightens.

I glare at him, "Don't insult my friend, Gilbert, and for such a thing, I have to ask you to leave now." I said coldly, Felicia looked at me when I called her a friend, she smiled wide with a cute "Ve~" That pasted through her lips.

Gilbert got up from his seat, "I see.. Well I'm sorry for insulting your.. Friend.." He glared at Felicia, she whimpered, I looked at him, "Leave. Now!" He nodded.

"Fine.. I'll come by another time, when you're not busy." He walked around me and Felicia, he stopped, "See you around Birdie.." He said softly before leaving, closing the door behind him.

I looked at Felicia, who looked back at me with a questioning look, "Birdie?" She said confused, I shrugged, "I don't know." I walked over to my bedroom, Felicia followed.

Felicia looked around, smiling cheerfully, this I never saw from her before, "Why are you so happy Feli?" She looked at me.

"You said I was your friend." She hugged me tightly with another cute "Ve~" that passes through her lips, I smiled at this, "Of course you are Feli." I hugged her back.

"So where do I sleep Maddie?" I looked around, "I guess with me, my bed is big enough to have four people sleep in it." I laughed softly. She looked at the bed and jumped on it.

"It's so soft!" She cooed while cuddling into the silk sheets, I laughed softly at the site, "Yeah it is. I think we should sleep now." I nodded and she agreed.

Before I crawled into bed, Felicia was already asleep, I smiled and snuggled into the blanket and soon fell into a nice dream.

~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~~~~~~~~~

I leaned against the tree trunk, running my fingers though my white hair, sighing heavily. I look slightly down through Madeline's window, watching her sleeping form. I let my leg hang from the branch I'm sitting in. I smiled slightly, wishing I was right by her, holding her as she slept. Then I looked up a bit more and saw that little mutt. I have no idea why but I'm jealous of that dog, I spit bitterly, glaring at her. I jump out of the tree, walking off. "She shouldn't have been there.. I wanted to talk to her, but that stupid dog had to be there." I glared at the ground while I walk.

I shook my head, trying to calm down. I come across the place I first saw her, the memories flow back vividly into my head. Antonio stands by me, with a cheerful smile on his lips.

"Hola amigo!" I nod my hello. He looked at me, "Are you ok amigo?"

I look at him, "I think I might be jealous..." He laughed, "Of course you are amigo. You love the beauty but you did just, killed her mother for the second time, not to add that you have a contract to kill her." He said in a casually.

"I wonder how you are still my friend." I shook my head, he laughed.

I grinned, "I'll figure it out... I love her." I look out to the lake, the moon light reflexes off the black water.

Antonio nodded, smiling, "Well amigo, the boss is calling me, oh and don't forget you still have to have that yearly visit with the boss." He walked away singing a cheerful song in Spanish.

I sighs, "Damn.. I hate those visits..." I rub my face tiredly and make my way home, when I hear a little chirp from a nearby bush, I go over and check it out. I take a peek into the bush and saw a little yellow baby chick, "Hey little guy." I don't really know if it was a male, but I pick up the little bird and look over it, "You're a cute little guy aren't you?" The little bird chirpped happily.

I chuckled and it turns out it was a male and that the little guy was a hawk, "I think I'll take you home with me." I stroked his little head with my thumb. He leans into my thumb which made me smile, and "I'm going to call you Gilbird!" The little bird chirpped happily at the name and flow to my head and makes a little nest with my hair, smiled happily and started to make my way home.

**Author's Note**

_Yay! Another fantastic chapter! Enjoy the reading! Follow, Favorite and Review! ^^'_


	7. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madeline Williams~~~~~~~~~~**

I look out the window of the study on the second floor, looking out to the garden with a smile on my lips. I take a break from work, watching Felicia tend to the flowers. I never had time to tend to it before but with my friend, it looks very beautiful, I then look over to a new friend who I only met two weeks after meeting Feli, his name is Ivan Braginski as I was told and he has a strange love for vodka and sunflowers. I giggled softly at the thought when the tall man got very excited when he saw the sunflowers, it was very cute. How he changed to being very scary to being a child when given sweets. I was happy indeed, I wasn't alone anymore. I walked down stairs to the kitchen where another new friend was trying to 'cook', his name was Arthur Kirkland, and he believes he is a great cook, but in my opinion... He wasn't but he did make good tea, I raised my brow, "What have you created this time Artie?"

He spun around with a huge smile on his face, "It's a surprise dear." I sat at the table, watching him closely, "You do know that you don't have to cook, right?"

"Oh but Madeline I want too, and also I still have to repay you, after all you did save my life." I laughed lightly, "Just make me tea and that is all you have to do Arthur." He just shook his head.

I didn't bother stopping him because I was in thought, remembering when I saved him.

It was cold for a November night with large snowflakes gliding down to the ground, and I had just come from a hunt. When I heard a scream, manly scream that is, that was not too far from me so in curiosity I walked over to the said scream finding a short man screaming, "GET AWAY YOU BLOODY WANKER! AWAY WITH YOU!" as a bear was trying to bite at him as he was in a tree and the bear wasn't all too big so I shooed the bear away and that was how I saved him. It turned out that he was on his way over to my house when he bumped into the bear and was chased up a tree. He was very grateful when I saved him, ever since then he has been trying to repay me back with helping around the house, but cooking was one of the things I didn't want him to help out with.

"It is down Madeline, dig in!" Arthur set a bowl in front of me. I stared at it blinking and blurt out, "What is it?"

"Stew, now eat up Madeline." He smiled, and I cursed myself for being so nice and polite so I grabbed the spoon, scooping up some 'stew' into my spoon and hesitantly put it into my mouth and oh my goodness! It was horrible! If you ever smelled a dead skunk well, I don't know how he did it but it tasted like the smell, and I tried very hard not to spit it out and it took a lot of will to swallow it.

"So? How was it?" He asked eagerly and of course I cursed my politeness again, "Oh it was great, but I sadly have to go back to work so, yeah." I quickly put down the spoon and rushed out of the kitchen and out the door to throw up what I just ate.

I sighed, holding onto my stomach as I leaned against the tree I threw up by, "Ugh.."

"Hello birdie." I stiffen then turn around to see 'him', he was smirking his red eyes staring at me. And for the first time, my heart seemed to speed up, "O-Oh h-hi Gil." I blushed because I stuttered and also just finished throwing up.

"Everything ok birdie?" I nodded slowly, "J-Just uhh ate some horrible cooking.." I cursed this stutter but he made me feel so nervous to be around him. I had no idea where it came from.

"Oh, I.. Uhh see, anyways.. Besides getting sick from horrible cooking, how are you?" He rubbed his neck with a smile across his pale lips, showing his oddly longish k-9s, and my heart speed up a bit more, and for some reason I found him attractive. I stared at him, biting my lip.

"Oh you know, good.." I nodded and blushed more.

He chuckled, "I see, well maybe a walk will make things better?" I smiled, "Ok, a walk sounds just fine." We begin to walk into the forest on a path that leads to a valley.

I was quiet because being around him made me oddly shy, so to keep calm I chewed on my lip.

"So, you made a couple new friends I see.." He asked with a smile on his lips.

"O-Oh yeah, I have and they are very interesting." I laughed softly, smiling also.

He walks up in front of me for a while before he stops and turns around facing me. I stopped looking at him curious of why he stopped, I was about to say something when he held up his hand to stop me from talking and I didn't utter a word, looking at him still.

"Madeline.. I must tell you something.." He said quietly but I still heard me, I nodded to tell him to go on and he cleared his throat before going on, "I.. I, well you see, I ummm.. I.." He sighed rubbing his temple. I tilted my head slightly to the side as I stare at him.

**~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was so nervous; I didn't know what to say. Ok, more like I didn't want to say it but I had to tell her, "I.. I umm well.. I.." I sigh, looking down at the ground, wow I am so pathetic, another sigh passes through my lips. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see beautiful amethyst eyes, "What is it Gilbert?" She said in a soft gentle voice, I was so captivated by her eyes that it took a couple moments to understand what she said, "Umm.. I.. I'm sorry.. I have.. Killed your mother.." I looked away from her.

Her hand didn't move from my shoulder and I felt her soft fingers on my chin as she gently pulled my chin to look at her, she had the softest smile on her lips, "I know Gilbert.. I don't know how but I know.. But I forgive you Gil.." I looked deep into her eyes and I can see that she did forgive me, I frowned and it was like she knew what I was going to ask, "Because.. Because I am in love with you Gil.." I blinked, did she just say that?! I blinked some more, "P-Please say something Gilbert.." She looked at me nervously and I took her into my arms, and whispered 'I love you too..'

I felt her body tense but then relaxed rather quickly, I looked down at her and she looked up at me with a beautiful blush across her face. I smiled at her, I never felt this way before, happy and alive, I leaned down slowly and placed my lips against her soft warm lips, I hear a soft sigh from her and she kissed back, we stayed like that for a few moments not daring to move, but I pulled away gently to catch my breath and she lets out a small whine.

I chuckle softly, "What more love?" Her cheeks go a deep beat red, she looked down slightly a shy smile on her lips, I smiled and held her close, "I think it's time you should head back before they start to worry." She nodded slowly, "You are right.. Umm well I see you again?" She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, and I smiled, "Of course, tomorrow.. Same time, here." I kissed her forehead before I stepped back to let her leave.

She blushed with a cute smile, "Ok, I.. I love you." She said, I nodded, "And I love you too Birdie." She giggled, biting on her lip, and oh wow, she was just so stunning. I watched her walk back, and I frowned as she disappeared into the woods, I sat down and sighed, "I miss you already Birdie.." I smiled again because I knew I would see her again.

I got up and went on a walk, my mind on her, when Antonio walked by me, "So, how did it go, amigo?" He asked cheerfully.

I looked over at him slightly, "She was very understanding, and well she told me she loved me." I nodded. He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you serious?!" He looked very surprised, I nodded, "I said I loved her too, and then we kissed." I looked up at the sky with a smile on my lips, "It was wonderful."

"Way to go, amigo!" He patted my shoulder, a huge cheerful smile on his face, "I am so happy for you, amigo!" I chuckled, "Thank you Toni."

That cheerful smile never left his face as he said his farewells as he went back to work, I smiled also and kept walking alone, then soon decided to head home, I think I'll sleep good tonight.

**Author's Note**

_Okie Dokie, here is another chapter! Enjoy the reading! ^^' Follow, Favorite and Review~! Please? Hehheh.._


	8. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madeline Williams~~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked into the house to be tackled out of it, Felicia was crying, "I thought you were gone!" She whimpered, holding onto me. I patted her back gently.

"Feli, I'm fine, I just went out for a little walk." She looked at me worriedly, "You were gone for 3 hours Maddie!" I blinked, has it really been that long but I just mouthed an 'o', Ivan picked us both up and set us on our feet.

"Yes comrade, you were gone for that long." He looked at me with a hint of worry but knowing him it was a lot, I smiled at the both of them, "Don't worry, like I said I went for a walk, I just needed a break from work and such that I went for a walk." Felicia smiled cheerfully and nodded quickly and skipped off somewhere, Ivan looked like he didn't believe me but didn't push on, my smile was now a bit more forced, "What is it Ivan?"

He just shook his head before walking off, I blinked and shrugged before walking to my room that I share with Felicia, I had 6 guest rooms but she slept with me, she was like a little sister of sorts. I sat on the soft bed, touching my lips gently and I can feel a blush come across my cheeks, a soft giggle passes out of my mouth. I lay back looking up at the ceiling and taking a quick nap before dinner.

While I was sleeping I had a nightmare, of that night, the night I killed her..

_"Maddie!" I smiled at Ally, seeing her sun kissed skin, blonde lively hair, and sky blue eyes. I chuckled at her booming voice in the crowded ball room as she made her way over to me with her husband right behind her, I shake my head._

_"Hey Ally." She hugged me in a huge bear hug, "I missed you Maddie!" I smiled, "Not so loud Ally, I'm standing right beside you." She laughed loudly, "Oh sorry Maddie, I nearly forgot."_

_We took a seat on the stiff couch, talking and laughing, watching others dance, she too danced with her husband. I smiled sadly._

_I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see my friend looking down at me with a smile on his face, "Hello Madeline." I smiled also, "Hello James."_

_He held out his hand to me, "Would you honor me with a dance?" I blushed slightly and nodded, taking his hand. A loud squeal can be heard and I know it was Ally being excitedly happy for me, which of course made me blush more. He pulled me to the dance floor and we danced. James was tall and handsome, him and I have been friends for a long time, I have grown feelings for him over the years from when I was 15._

_As the night wore on, it was time to go home, but I wasn't feeling well and Ally insisted that I stay the night so she can watch over me, being who I am I could not say no._

_I lay in the guest bed my whole body was in pain. I gripped the bed sheet tightly as I whimper weakly. Ally sat by the bed with a wet cloth, her face was covered with great worry, it was storming out and the doctor could not come._

_After a few hours, Ally fell asleep by the bed as would I, but only to be awoken by a horrible sharp pain in my chest as I began to change. I screams very loudly when I watching my hands turn to huge white paws with sharp claws, the pain grows in my head, it was all so unbearable as I grip my head in my paws, screaming more, I feel spike like horns come out of my head. I can feel a pair of large black wings come out of my back as I roared loudly._

_Ally was against the wall in fear as she watched her best friend become a monster, a demon. She screamed as the polar bear demon roared. The bed now destroyed. She watched as it sniffed around, she doesn't move or breathed, she just watched. The demon-like-polar bear growled, looking at her, but was distracted by the pounding on the door, but it quickly jumped on Ally, she screamed as pain wrecked through her body and shoulders. She watched her own death as her soul was sucked out of her, but a faint scream of a 'No!' can be heard from the demon, then she was gone and the bear was shot at by Ally's husband._

_The bear growled and jumped out of the window, spreading its wings as it flew off into the storming sky._

I was roughly shook awake, I screamed 'No!' as I shot up, breathing heavily. I looked up to see Felicia clung to Ivan, Arthur was peeking out behind Ivan, I blinked and Ivan frowned, showing more worry, "You were having a nightmare, comrade." I covered my face and sighed, nodding just a little to show I understand

Ivan looked at Felicia and Arthur, "I will talk with her, da?" They both understood and nodded before they walked out of the room, leaving me and Ivan alone in the room. "Madeline?" I slowly uncovered my face to look over at him.

"Yes, Ivan?" He sat on the bed by me, "Are you ok?" I sighed, "Just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." He nodded and pulled me to his chest and held me in comfort, I froze, blushing madly.

"Madeline.. I must tell you something.." I peeked up at him, "I have feelings for you.." I blinked, "F-Feelings?" Oh boy.. He nodded.

"Yes.." He looked away a light pink comes across his face, I hear his heart now, it was beating quickly. All I can think was, oh boy. "I-Ivan.. I d-don't know what t-to s-say.." I really didn't know what to say. But I love Gilbert right? Do I have feelings for Ivan as will? I wondered about this. Ivan unwrapped his arms around me and got up, "I am sorry comrade.." He walked away quickly. I looked over at the door he just walked out of. I am so confused.

**~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~~~~~~~~~**

I was having a cup of beer at him, my brother walked into the kitchen, "Bruder, where have you been?" He looked at me sternly. I waved my hand, "Out doing work."

He growled, "I know you are lying! Try to tell the truth for once, where have you been? You have been gone for four months!" He glared at me, I sighed, "I was working, bruder, but one person seems to be a challenge to find right now." I looked at him, he sighed in defeat, "Fine bruder." He walked away.

I shook my head, he really needs to let lose, I finish my beer and got up to go lay in bed for a while and be alone with my thoughts.

As I lay on my bed, staring out at the ceiling and of course my mind was on Madeline. I wondered what she was doing right now.

"Did you forget to visit me Gilbert?" A cold, smooth voice was heard from the corner of my room, "I had other things going on." I say a bit protective and I silently scold at myself for it.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I sighed, "Just work, one target seems to be a bit difficult to find."

A softly 'hmm' can be heard, "Oh, well you best be getting it done Gilbert, you wouldn't want me to be on your bad side." I nodded.

"Of course, Sir." Then it was silent and I knew my guest was gone, I sighed again, "Gee.."

I get up and walk over to the bird cage, letting out the small yellow chick, it chirps happily as it flaps onto my hair, I chuckle softly, "Hey little guy, did you miss the awesome me?" Gilbird chirpped loudly in response. I walked over to the bed and sat down, Gilbird chirpped and flapped to the back board of the bed, he cleans his feathers.

I lay down, looking up at him, "Well I'm off to dream land buddy." I turned over and fell asleep, so did Gilbird.

**Author's Note**

_TAH DAH~! Another chapter ^^' Yay! Enjoy the wonderful reading! Follow, Favorite and Review~!_


	9. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madeline Williams~~~~~~~~~~**

I was in the basement with Arthur, he needed me for something. I was sitting on a chair, staring at Arthur as he worked on something on the table. He was mumbling to himself, he said he was a mage, "Are you almost done Arthur?" He nodded slowly as he kept working, I sighed playing with my hair as it was down.

"Ah! It's done, now I just want you to remain calm and don't move ok Madeline?" He smiled at me.

I nodded slowly, "Uhhh.. Artie, what is the spell exactly? Because I don't want to be a frog for something of that sort."

He laughed, "Oh it's just this spell on healing a wound, nothing to worry about."

I tilted my head, "A wound? But I don- OUCH! OH MOTHER OF- Geez Artie that hurt!" He cut my arm. I held it as it was bleeding.

"I said remain calm Madeline." I pouted and nodded. He started to chant, I stared at him with wide eyes as he started to glow and a weird green smoky-like-orb formed in his hands, his chanting back louder and scary, I started to whimper because it didn't feel right but I did agree to this.

And suddenly the smoky green orb was shot at me, hitting my chest and everything around me became smoky. I coughed, waving the smoke away from me, "Eh, Artie couldn't we have done this outside, now I have to air out the whole place." I mumbled, but I blinked as something was off about my voice. It was a male voice, then I looked at my hands, I started to scream as my hands started to get furry, "ARTHUR!"

"Madeline" The smoke cleared out pretty quickly as the window was open. Ivan and Feli came running down to the basement as they heard screaming.

I stood up from the chair and looked down at myself, I ran over to the closet pulling out a long mirror, I stepped back looking at myself in the mirror, I let out a loud groan, "Arthur! What did you do to me?!" Yup, I was a man, that was covered in thick silky white fur with polar bear ears, I had my blonde hair but it was shorter to my shoulders and of course the annoy curl was still there, I had black eyes with a amethyst ring, which were sort of cool looking. I turned around and I had a little white tail, it wiggled and I screamed again.

Arthur was rubbing his chin. I glared at him as he held out his hands in defense. "I'm sorry Madeline! I-I didn't think this would have happened.." I looked back at the mirror and groaned, Feli giggled, "You look cute." I sighed, "Thanks Feli, it makes me feel so much better to know I look cute." I said sarcastically, but she didn't catch it and hugged me tightly, nuzzling her face into my furry shoulder, I blushed but thankful that no one can see it. Ivan scratched his head, "You do look cute comrade.. Uhh.. And different.. Tall too.." He nodded slowly.

"You better fix this Arthur!" I walked up stairs into my room, trying to look for something else to wear. Ivan came into the room with clothing in his hands, "Here comrade, I have some clothes here." He held them to me and I took them.

"Thanks.." I stood there awkwardly, "C-Can you l-leave so I c-can change?" I rubbed the back of my neck, he blinked as a light blush came across his face and he nodded, walking out of the room quickly, I closed the door, I sighed, noticing that I was a little short then him now. I changed into the men's clothing, looking myself in the mirror, "I do look cute.." I looked at the time and noticed I had to meet Gilbert soon, but like this? I shrugged and left anyways.

**~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~~~~~~~~~**

I was walking down that path that lead to Birdie, I was smiling happily but I stopped in my tracks as I saw someone else there that wasn't my little Birdie, I moved swiftly and quietly, suddenly holding my blade against the man/animal's throat, I heard a squeak from him, "Who are you?"

"M-Madeline.." I blinked, looking down, "Birdie?" The man nodded a little, I withdrew my blade, walking around the person to look at him.

"H-Hey Gil.." He looked up at me with odd looking eyes, black and amethyst, but I knew it was her by the curl. I tilted my head confused, "What happened?" She.. He.. sighed, "Arthur messed up a spell that was supposed to heal a wound on my arm but it did.. It just did some other things as well." She.. He?.. Gestured to her/himself, "I'm stuck like this until he finds a way to fix it." I chuckled, smirking, "You look so adorable Birdie!" I cooed to him, he giggled cutely which was of course really cute, I sat down and held him close, he leaned against me, cuddling.

"So this doesn't bother you?" Birdie looked up at me, I smirked and kissed him, Birdie sighed happily then I pulled back, "Not at all, as long as you're still my Birdie then I'm happy."

"I missed you G-Gil." He buried his face into my neck, I smiled and nuzzled my face into his soft hair, "I missed you more birdie." We stayed like that for some time before he kissed me, and we had a made out session, he giggled snuggling into me.

We talked and laughed about many things for a couples hours, snuggling, cuddling all the while but it was time for Birdie to go before the others got worried for him.

"I'll be missing you Birdie." I kissed his nose, he giggled, "Love you G-Gil." I smiled, "Love you too Birdie." He got up and ran off, I watched and notice a little tail, I chuckled and sat there a little while longer.

I got up, stretching before I started to walk back home to have some beer and talked with my bruder about some business.

**Author's Note**

_Yay! Chapter! Lol. Enjoy the reading! Follow, Favorite and Review All~! ^^'_


	10. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madeline Williams~~~~~~~~~~**

I was sitting in the garden, sketching five Columbian lilies that were accompanied by a dozen daisies. It was beautiful so I decided to sketch them. I was humming lightly as I did. I was so relaxed and happy. And being a cute male furry didn't bother me at all. I smiled as a beautiful butterfly sat on one of the Columbian lilies. So I began to draw in the butterfly before it flew away to spread around its beauty.

As I was drawing I didn't noticed that Ivan was walking over to me until he was leaning over my shoulder also looking at the drawing, "That's really good, comrade…" I squeaked and jumped away from him.

Ivan laughed, "Sorry for scaring you." I blushed and nodded, "I-It's fine Ivan.." He sat down by me with a light smile. I tried not to over react and continue to draw quietly. It felt odd having someone watch me draw but I guess I should be getting used to it.

I looked over my shoulder at Ivan and saw that he was staring at me, I was about to say something when I noticed the door opening. I looked at the door curiously to see who it was. Ivan noticed where my gaze was at and also looked at the door. It was opening rather slowly.

Then Arthur walked out. He looked scared as he slowly walked down the steps and it was then I noticed someone else behind him. This intruder was tall and built. He had his blond hair slick back and cold crystal blue eyes. I dropped my things and stood up, followed by Ivan.

"M-Madeline.. Umm.. This gentleman wants to talk to you.." Arthur said with a shaky voice, "And who is this gentleman?" I stared at the intruder.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." He said in a thick German accent. My stared turned to a glare, "You're Gilbert's little brother, right?" He nodded his head.

"What do you want?" I keep my glare on him.

"I want you." He said seriously, "I suggest you come willingly, or I will be forced to kill all of your friends." I looked at Ivan who was ready to go in for the kill, I then turn my gaze to Arthur who looked very scared. Then I thought of Feli. I didn't want them to get hurt for protecting me. I closed my eyes and sighed, "I will go willingly."

Ivan looked to me quickly, "You can't." He said just as quickly, "Ivan is right, Madeline. You can't just give yourself up." I frowned slightly, "I will, for all of you… I will not have you risk your lives for mine…" I looked to Ludwig, "I will come willingly." He gave a sharp nod.

I walked forward towards Ludwig but before I got to him, I whispered into Arthur's ear, "Walk the path that leads to the small valley and he will help you find me.." I was then pulled away by Ludwig and I didn't put up a fight. I took a last glace at my friends, I was more worried about Feli when she comes back to only find that I have been taken. I frowned and held back tears.

**~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~~~~~~~~~**

I looked up the path as I waited for Birdie to arrive but I was getting worried because Birdie is late. I sighed, laying back. I watched the white fluffy clouds pass over and that feeling came back. I just felt like something wasn't right. I ignored the feeling and closed my eyes. I tried to relax but that feeling kept coming back, something was terribly wrong,

I turned my head as I heard someone walking down the path. I got up quickly because I can tell it wasn't Birdie. I grabbed my knife as I waited for the stranger. I narrowed my eyes as I can see a mope of blond bushy hair.

I raised my brow as the figure came into view. This person was a man. He was short and had extremely huge eye brows. His eyes were emerald green. The expression on his face puzzled me. He was scared and determined to find someone. I tilted my head slightly then it clicked into my brain, I knew this guy. He was one of Birdie's friends.

I watched quietly. I tried to remember his name, It was something stiff anyways. Oh right, it was Arthur.

I waved a little as Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, "You?!" He looked extremely shocked, "You are the one who is going to help?" He gapped. I blinked some more, "What?"

"Madeline said you were the one who is going to help me find her…" He trailed off as though a thought he had pained him.

I stared then his words hit me, wait find her why? "What do you mean find her? What happened?" I asked a little too quickly, he walked closer, "Your brother took Madeline away not just 20 minutes ago."

I blinked, wait… West took Birdie.. Why?.. I looked up at Arthur, who was glaring daggers at me which caught me off guard, "Uhh.. Wait did you say my bruder took Birdie?" He groaned, "Oh bloody hell, yes! I just told you that your bloody brother took Madeline away, you wanker." He muttered bitterly.

I stared at him then looked at the ground as I was in deep thought, "Okay…" I nodded slightly, "We will find her.. We have too.."

"You bloody right we have too! Now let's get back to the house to tell the others." He turned on his heel quickly and walked up the path. I followed behind him.

I was so shocked that West took Maddie. I had a feeling it had to do with the boss. If it was then this was going to be one hell of a rescue mission.

After a while we came to Maddie's house. As we walked through the door, I can hear a woman crying like someone died. I looked over to where the crying came from and I can see it was the werewolf.

The small woman was speaking Italian quickly, and the large Russian tried his best to calm her down, "Do not worry Feli, we will get her back." As he said this, Felicia started to growled loudly as she saw me, "What is that fucking bastard doing here?!" She barked loudly. All I can say is she sounds like her brother.

Arthur frowned, "He's going to help find Madeline." He looked uneasy. I nodded my head, "I will help find Birdie…" Felicia nodded but still glared at me, I don't blame her either. She has all the right to wanting me dead right here and right now. But I didn't say anything and looked at the creepy Russian.

I shrugged and sat down on a chair and looked at the three, "So… I need to know your skill set. Because if I'm right about why Maddie was taken and by who then it's going to be one hell of a fight, not to mention we might not even get that far to save her with only just the four of us. So we'll also need to get a few more people to help out." I watched them as they talked with each other.

Feli nodded her head, "I'm not good at much but I'm a quick runner.. Ivan here had brutal strength and Arthur is a mage.. We will do whatever it takes to get Maddie back.. Because she would do the same for any of us.. Just tell us what we need to do." I looked between the three of them and nodded my head.

"Okay I think this can work." I stood up, "But first I need to go to my house and get some things we'll need. I won't be long. So I want you all to get some rest and have something to eat because you'll need it." I walked out of the house and out into the forest to my house.

**Author's Note**

_Okie dokie, here's a new chapter! Yay! Chapter! Lol. Enjoy the reading! ^^' Follow, Favorite and of course Review!_


	11. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

**(DO NO OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madeline Williams~~~~~~~~~~**

I was sitting in a very large metal room. It had claw marks that must have held a very large beast. But the marks were very, very old. I was sitting at the back of the room, leaning against the cold metal wall. I was back to my gender and human form thanks to a mage named Lukas. They made me wear a light blue dress with my hair all prettied up. I looked at the slippers idly.

I refused to sit on that dreadfully comfy bed. I also refused to eat the food I was given. My gaze moved to the door as someone was behind it, talking to someone. The room was pitch black but my eyes were in night vision mode and I can see the room clearly in a purple blue glow.

I sighed softly as I played with the ribbon on the dress I was wearing. I already missed everyone but I knew they would come for me. I just had to wait for them.

I stood up as I can hear the door being opened and they had a lot of locks on the door. There stood Ludwig with cuffs and four other masked men. I didn't fight with them as they put the metal collar around my neck that had four metal poles for them to hold. Ludwig put the cuffs on and pulled the chain for me to follow, "You don't have to be so rough you know."

He just gave me a glare and said nothing. I sighed, "I did come willingly, so I why would I struggle…" He just pulled again and I followed. It was sort of hard to walk with the men tugging at the collar around my neck and it was really starting to piss me off.

It was quite a walk before we got to some sort of throne-like-room. I looked around slightly until my gaze was set on the man sitting on the throne. My eyes grew wide, my heart thundering in my ribcage. He looked exactly like… Like Ally if she were a man. I didn't take another step or breathe for that matter. I just stared at the man in disbelief.

He was grinning at me, "Everyone always freezes in fear when they see me." What he said snapped me out of my stat. I glared at him, "I'm not afraid of you." I was tugged again by the men and I growled at them, "I swear if you do that again…" I stopped what I was saying when I heard a chilling chuckle from him.

"You can't escape, that collar was made specifically to stop your kind from changing. Or more like our kind." I moved my gaze to him, "You?" He grinned and nodded, "Yes, I am just like you, Maddie."

I growled, "Don't call me that!" I shouted. He chuckled, "Why not?"

I looked at the floor, I can feel the tears. 'He is just like her… The laugh and that grin… The way he said my name but he isn't like her at all, she was caring and kind. Nothing like this fool.' I glared at him, "Only my friends call me that."

He smirked, "Hmmm… Whatever." He chuckled, "I like calling you Maddie." I growled again. He stood up from his throne and walked over to me. He then stroked my cheek softly, "You are so young, but you have so much power… I can just taste it in the air. Sweet and intoxicating." He grinned, "I think I'll keep you around a little longer and maybe make you mine."

I glared at him, "I will never be yours. I already belong to someone." He grinned, "I guess I'll just have to kill this someone." He turned around and walked to his throne to sit down.

I glared him, "If you harm him. I will break free and destroy you. If you dare hurt anyone of my friends. I will come for you." I growled. He laughed, "We'll see about that."

I looked at him with seriousness and promise, "I promise on my last breath that I will not stop until you are whipped from this world, Sir." He grinned, "My name is Alfred." Then with a wave of his hand, the men pulled me away. But Ludwig stayed behind this time.

**~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~~~~~~~~**

I was looking through Birdie's things and I was very impressed at the weapons she had. She could defiantly kill me if she had the right training. I sighed and sat down on her bed. I just felt so lost and useless. I felt like this was my fault. If only I were there. I sighed again and got up.

I got some of her things in a bag for when we recuse her. While I was doing that, a small werewolf was watching me, "You love her don't you?" I looked over at her and nodded sadly, "Ja, I do."

She walked over to the bed and crawled on top of it, "Why?" I stopped what I was doing as I looked at the dagger she held to my throat that night, "I don't know why…"

Felicia stared at me, "You promise to save her when we all fail too?" I turn to look at her. I held my breath and looked her straight in the eyes. I nodded slowly. She frowned, "I need you to say it." I opened my mouth slowly, "I promise."

She looked down at her lap as tears dropped onto her light pink dress. She nodded her head, "Thank you." She got off the bed, "I'm sorry Felicia… For killing everyone you cared about. I promise to make sure all of you are back together. And be a family." She looked at me with a soft smile and she nodded before walking out of the room.

I sat down on a chair and I can feel more of this tear stuff. I sighed and wiped them away before finishing up.

I walked out of Madeline's room and looked over at the others that were standing at the table. Ivan was pointing out a route to use that would be quickest to take. Everyone looked over at me and I walked over to them. Looking at the map, "That is the quickest way but it's not the safest. Here and along here there are traps. Here, here and also here are guards. The only way to get over to Madeline is if we go through here. It will take some time, a day or two but it's the only way for us not to get caught." I just finished pointing out everything on the maps.

I took out the map of the large fortress we are going to invade, "Now, the tricky part is getting in." Everyone now was really paying attention, "I'm going to need a really big distraction, so I'm going to need you, Arthur, to go to the side entrance here." I pointed to it on the map, "And create the most awesome and amazing distraction you can think of. I need you to get everyone's attention and I mean everyone. Once you think you got everyone's attention, I need you to get away here." He pointed to a small area, "This is our safe point." Arthur nodded, "If anything goes wrong and I say run." He looked at everyone in the eyes, "I need you to run and no looking back, no matter what. Once you're at my house, you'll be safest."

I looked at the map, "Felicia, I need you to sniff out Madeline, Ivan I need you to protect Felicia when she does and don't lose her. I'll be going around and setting up explosives all around. We all have less than 5 minutes to do this." They nodded, "Good, now let's get going."

I grabbed my stuff and Madeline's things. Arthur looked to me, "Ummm. Gilbert, when something does go wrong, what are you going to do?"

I looked over at him and the other two also were wondering the same thing, "I'll find Madeline and bring her back. Or die trying." They nodded and started to get their things.

I waited outside for them. Once everyone was together, we all started to make our way.

**Arthur's Note**

_Yup, another chapter. Enjoy the reading. Follow, Favorite and Review._


	12. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

**(DO NO OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madeline Williams~~~~~~~~~~**

I was pacing around the large dark space for10 hours now. I couldn't sleep because of 'her'. She was so hungry, my whole body was aching. I clung to my chest as the pain only got worse with every hour. I sighed, wiping the sweat from my brow as I paced more.

I tugged at the annoying collar around my neck. I needed to get out because the room seemed to slowly close in around me. I tried to even out my breathing for the past 3 hours now but I just couldn't get out. I growled out of anger, "If that stupid man caught me after a hunt then I would've held out much longer."

I looked at the door when I hear someone outside of it. I got onto to my kneels and knew they had my breakfast. Once the food was pushed in, I tossed it aside and quickly grabbed the guard's hand. I heard a scream and the guard tried to pull his hand away but I was stronger than him. I pulled his whole arm into the room. I didn't realize how much 'she' took over because I fell back when I ripped the guards arm off. Blood splattered all over me and around me. I growled, tossing the arm at the wall. I got up and paced again.

I can hear people outside the door and I can smell their souls. My mouth started to water. Her hungry now became my hungry. I wanted to change so bad and tear that door down. I wanted to eat every soul in this hell hole. But one soul I really wanted to have was his. I hoped it tasted just a wonderful and amazing as Ally's.

I gasped at the thought, "N-No." I whispered and sat down on the floor, crying.

I looked at the blood on the dress and now I can feel it on my skin, on my face. I can taste the blood on my lips. I wiped my tears away when I ran out of tears. I stood up and looked at the door with a new determination. "I will not be treated like a monster but if they insist I am. I will show them a real monster."

I put my hand on the collar and ripped it off. I stood up slowly, dropping the metal collar on the floor. I glared at the door, "I think it's time we become one Kumajirou." I grin as my body suddenly took a new form. But this form never felt so right.

My body grew in height. I must hand been 8 feet tall. My skin was now covered in thick white fur. I ripped the dress off and tossed it on the floor. I can feel the horn sprout out that curved back slightly. I also had polar bear ears and my nose was black like a polar bear, my white fangs grew down. My eyes were a dark amethyst with spikes of black. My nails grew out and into sharp claws. I chuckled darkly as my wings spread out and it made the room rather small then. Small black spikes ran down my back. I looked around the room and noticed also my hair was longer, it flowed down her back. She looked very exotic. I walked around the room and realized my legs were different, they were leg and muscular. I noticed the tail.

I walked over to the door and I can feel the others on the other side. I grinned more and slammed my fist onto the door as there was a large dent on it now, "You better run!" I yelled loudly that turned into a roar. I slammed my fist into the metal door again and this time I broke through, "I'm going to kill you all."

I ripped the door apart quickly and saw people running away. I grinned and grabbed the nearest person. I chuckled then started to suck their soul out before dropping the useless body.

I ran my claws along the walls as I walked towards the throne room. I had my eye on one soul that I can already taste in the air.

**~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert Beilschmidt~~~~~~~~~**

I was walking up ahead of everyone, tomorrow was a big day because that was the day we were going to save Madeline. I somehow felt like something was wrong. I frowned as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Felicia poked my arm and I jumped away as I was startled, "Oh! Hey Feli." I smirked slightly.

"I-I'm worried. Gil." She was playing with her fingers quietly.

"Ja, I am too Feli." I sighed, "Maybe we sho-" I covered Felicia's mouth and pulled behind a tree. I watched as a pack of werewolves were running in full speed to the fortress. I looked behind to see that Ivan and Arthur were doing the same thing.

When I felt like it was safe I let go of Felicia and walked to the path. Ivan and Arthur walked over to me, "What do you think that was about, Gilbert?" I looked over at Arthur, "I think… We really need to get going, like right now." I looked at the others and they nodded, so we started on a run.

We had to stop a bunch of times because of other people running to the fortress and somehow no one was us. I ran up ahead to see if many I can find out what happened.

I was crouching down by a large boulder near a camp site and someone was talking in a tent, "Hurry up! We got to get going!" I can hear a man grumbling, "I'm not getting paid to be killed by a soul sucking beast!" I stiffen up, "You'll get killed by her or him, either way your soul will be eaten. So let's get going!" I heard them run off.

I got up quickly and went to the others. When I saw them, they came over to me, "What is it Gil?" Felicia was frowning, "Is it Maddie?" I looked at the others then at her, "Ja." She gasped and she was already about to cry, "She is the reason they are all heading to the fortress, she somehow got out." Arthur and Ivan now looked scared.

My brain was now in over drive as I was thinking, "Let's get going." They nodded in agreement and we all started on the run again.

A couple hours passed by as I say the fortress from where he stood and there was smoke coming from the fortress and my heart started to pound in my chest. I looked over at Ivan who was running up behind me, I moved my gaze back at the fortress. Ivan frowned, "Oh no." I nodded, "Tell the other two I'll be running up ahead, I need to know what happened." He nodded and I walked off down the hill and into the small forest.

**Arthur's Note**

_Yay, chapter of awesomeness. Blah, Gilbert's part was a little hard to type up but I hope it's good. Enjoy the reading. Follow, Favorite and Review!_


End file.
